La fin de la prière
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Daisy entra dans l'église où de l'encens brûlait pour Célestelle. Et sous les yeux horrifiés du prêtre, elle éteignit les bougies et refusa la prière.


_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-huitième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Prier". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

La prière était un rituel important chez les Célestelliens, aussi important que chez les humains. On ne priait pas seulement pour le salut de son âme, pour que quelqu'un veille sur nous ou nous pardonne nos offenses. On priait aussi pour monter qu'on aimait l'être divin auquel on s'adressait (en l'occurrence, le Tout-Puissant et la déesse Célestelle, l'Yggdrasil comme on l'appelait), qu'on croyait en Son pouvoir, qu'on Lui faisait confiance. Daisy, comme tous les Célestelliens, avait souvent prié. Elle le faisait avec dévotion, admiration et sincérité. Elle aimait son peuple et elle aimait ces rites. Elle était si douce et si charmante, si pure... Une enfant héroïque, dévouée et avec un sens inné du devoir et du sacrifice, telle que l'Yggrasil l'avait créée. Un bon petit soldat, qui priait ardemment l'Yggrasil en ignorant ce qu'Elle avait prévu pour elle. Mais c'était une bonne guerrière. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle prierait toujours.

_Sept ans plus tard_

"Que fais-tu ? demanda une voix claire, mais non dénuée d'une certaine inimité. Tu brûles des bougies ?

-Oui, pour remercier Célestelle d'avoir veillé sur nous aujourd'hui, répondit prudemment Loris en levant les yeux vers son amie. Tu le sais bien, c'est le rituel.

-Bien sûr, je connais fort bien ce rituel. On me l'a longuement enseigné jadis."

Les yeux de Daisy accrochèrent un rayon de lumière dans la pénombre du sanctuaire, et leur lueur verte, fascinante, se mit à scintiller. Il aurait dû être admiratif devant les beaux yeux de son amie, dont il avait toujours apprécié la beauté, mais le jeune prêtre ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain inconfort. Les yeux de Daisy ressemblaient à ceux d'un prédateur. Lent, calculateur, dangereux. Depuis quelques années, son amie lui faisait peur.

"Ces bougies servent à apporter les senteurs les plus pures pour les âmes jusqu'au Royaume du Tout-Puissant et apaiser ainsi les cœurs et les êtres qui s'y trouvent, récita l'ancienne Célestellienne en s'approchant. Louée soit Célestelle et Sa compassion pour nous, Son désintérêt et Son amour pour tous les mortels, chantonna-t-elle tout bas."

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son ami sur le carreau de soie et lui sourit. Ce sourire était presque sincère, il lui rappelait la jeune Gardienne pure, enthousiaste, dévouée qu'elle avait été autrefois. Loris contempla les cheveux longs, ondulés, blonds comme le soleil, qui tombaient en cascade autour de sa tête. Oui, il restait encore un peu de la jeune novice téméraire, de l'apprentie dévouée, de la sauveuse du Monde dans cette femme. Un reflet qui se trouble, un mirage dont on dirait qu'il va bientôt disparaître.

"Louée soit Célestelle, poursuivit Daisy en tendant légèrement le menton pour humer le parfum de l'encens. Louée soit Célestelle..."

D'un souffle gracieux, presque révérencieux, elle éteignit les petites flammes qui brûlaient à l'extrémité des bougies. Puis elle sourit. Loris demeura à genoux sur le carreau de soie, mais une envie brutale de se lever pour partir lui démangea les genoux. Daisy avait interrompu ce rituel, comme elle en avait interrompu des centaines d'autres au cours des années qui s'étaient écoulées. Toujours avec calme, et délicatesse, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait rien de mauvais là-dedans. Mais Daisy blasphémait. Consciemment, et Loris s'en était rendu compte depuis quelques mois. Son amie avait toujours été l'être vivant le plus dévoué qui soit -peut-être même plus que son défunt maître. Alors pourquoi, depuis quelques temps, son âme lui semblait-elle de plus en plus... noire ?

"Le rituel est terminé, déclara Daisy en se levant de sa position accroupie. Ouh, la terre est vraiment basse... Tu viens ? Je vais aller rendre visite aux malades et aux blessés.

-J'arrive, murmura Loris en rangeant lentement les bougies éteintes dans une boîte, qu'il glissa sous l'autel. J'arrive..."

Daisy l'observa un moment, son regard oscillant entre chaleur et avertissement, puis elle se retourna et quitta l'église de ce pas alerte et léger qu'elle avait encore. Ses longs cheveux de soleil dansèrent derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Loris joignit les mains devant lui et, devant l'autel que Daisy avait fait recouvrir d'une nappe sans effigie, il se mit à prier.

"Divine Célestelle, Délivrez Votre fille du tourment dans lequel elle est plongée... Vous qui êtes la Mère protectrice de tout ceux qui vivent, qui connaissez chacun d'entre nous, Sauvez Daisy des ténèbres dans lesquels elle plonge au fur et à mesure des jours... Je Vous en prie..."

Car Daisy, au fur et à mesure que les années s'étaient amoncelées la perte de ses pouvoirs, sombrait dans le blasphème et la férocité. Loris n'aurait jamais cru que la perte de son peuple et de son essence aurait pu la plonger dans un désespoir aussi noir, mais il en était persuadé, désormais. Elle avait renié sa Déesse. Pire encore, il savait qu'une fygg était tombée à Port Ehcep, et que son amie ne l'avait pas encore retrouvée. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pourrait advenir si jamais ça arrivait.

Loris se tourna vers la porte de l'église, tressaillit en constatant que son amie se trouvait sur le seuil, auréolée dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Mais cette vision n'avait rien de céleste, ou d'apaisant. Cette vision était terrifiante. Car le flot de soleil éclaboussait le mur derrière elle, lui faisant comme deux grands excroissances en forme d'ailes. D'autres lambeaux créaient comme des chaînes qui partaient de ses chevilles et de ses poignets.

Daisy regarda Loris, et une lueur mauvaise, joueuse, brilla encore dans ses yeux verts. Et puis, elle s'en alla.

Le coeur battant de peur, Loris joignit de nouveau les mains et modifia sa prière :

"Aquila, élève de Corvus et maître de Daisy, je vous en prie, sauvez votre disciple de l'amertume qui la ronge... Avant qu'un jour elle brise ses chaînes et que le monde soit en danger..."

Car, une nouvelle fois, la sauveuse des mortels avait cessé de prier.


End file.
